Freddy Krueger (LeeHatake's Version)
Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist from the'' Nightmare on Elm Street series, and appears as a playable character in ''PlayStation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale. His Minion is Nancy Thompson. Biography NOT EXACTLY THE MAN OF YOUR DREAMS Freddy was a maniac who stalked the children of Springfield. He was a bladed-glove wielding child murderer and one day the parents decided to fight back and burned Krueger alive. He vowed revenge against those who killed him and after making a deal with otherwordly spirits, became able to attack people at their most vulnerable: in their dreams. THE LEGACY OF FREDDY KRUEGER *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' 2: Freddy's Revenge *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4'': The Dream Master *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5'': The Dream Child *''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' *''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' *''Freddy vs Jason'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: '''Superman '''Reason: '''Superman is trying to find the Joker after the latter tricked him into killing Lois Lane and their unborn child, as well as setting off a nuke in Metropolis. Superman arrives in the PlayStation Realm and confronts Sweet Tooth, believing him to be the Joker. Sweet Tooth manages to stick him with a needle, causing Superman to lose conciousness. As his vision fades, Superman sees Freddy's face behind the clown's mask. Superman finds himself in a red PlayStation Realm, and sees many of the other All-Stars fighting their rivals. He comes across Big Daddy and Sackboy, and sees the Little Sister playing hopscotch. She begins singing, "1, 2. Freddy's coming for you. 3, 4. You better lock the door. 5, 6. Need a kryptonite fix. 7, 8 Looks like you arrived too late 9, 10. You won't escape a..gain." before she turns toward Superman and all of the other All-Stars disappear as the Little Sister morphs into Freddy. Superman's eyes glow red as he prepares to fight. '''Connection: Both are non-video game characters that have appeared in the Mortal Kombat series. Freddy is also known for manipulating a person's dreams, much like the Joker's usage of the Scarecrow's fear toxin in the Injustice: Gods Among Us ''comic. Ending TBA Gameplay Movelist *'Glove Slash Combo''' - *'Machete Combo' - or + Freddy swings Jason's machete. *'Makin' the Cut' - + Freddy performs a Shoryuken-styled uppercut with his bladed glove, his blades having grown in size. *'Freddy Spike' - + Slams his glove into the ground and spikes rise up and hit the opponent *'Air Glove Slash' - (Air) *'Machete Toss' - or + (Air) Throws Jason's machete *'Skyward Cut' - + (Air) Aerial variation of Makin' the Cut *'Air Freddy Spike' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Hellfire' - Freddy causes flames to rise on opponents * Freddy's Edge- or + Freddy slams his glove into the ground and a wave of bladed spikes runs across the stage within a short proximity * Glove Toss- + Freddy tosses his glove into the air. * Deep Sleep- + Freddy drops a green acid-like substance from the air, which will stun opponents as they drop AP * Air Hellfire '- (Air) *'Air Freddy's Edge- or + (Air) *'Air Glove Toss' - + (Air) *'Air Deep Sleep' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Sweet Dreams' - Freddy will brace himself. If attacked, he will shift behind the opponent and stabs them with his glove, sending them flying *'Freddy Fingers '- or + Freddy throws a bladed glove and it runs across the stage, attacking any opponent in its path *'Hell Shift' - + Freddy can teleport through flames, clawing at any opponent that he teleports to. * Wrong Side of the Bed- + Freddy summons a bed and hides underneath it, allowing him to attack from any angle. ** will make a large bladed hand rise out of the mattress ** will make Freddy appear on the sides of the bed, clawing at opponents ** will make the bed disappear, and Freddy will return to his normal playstyle. ** will make Freddy attack with the headboard of the bed *'Air Sweet Dreams' - (Air) Freddy braces himself in the air. Same as Sweet Dreams *'Flying Freddy Fingers' - or + (Air) Freddy throws a flying bladed glove at the opponents *'Dream Shift' - + (Air) Same as Hell Shift * Prime Time! - + (Air) Freddy throws a TV at the opponents (Throws) *'Shhh..' - or Freddy stabs the opponent in the back and tosses them *'Power Trip' (Up)- Freddy dons a power glove and telepathically tosses the opponent upward *'Power Trip (Down)' - Freddy dons a power glove and telepathically slams the opponent into the ground (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Tell 'Em Freddy Sent You' (Level 1): - Grabs a nearby opponent and pulls them into the ground. *'Welcome to my Nightmare' (Level 2): - Summons a boiler that opens and flames erupt throughout a certain proximity. *'Going for the High Score' (Level 3): - Freddy adjusts his glove and the other characters are pulled into an 8-bit world seen on Freddy's TV. He controls them and makes them fall into a pit, earning him a kill. Taunts Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' **"Welcome to my nightmare." **"Time to go for the high score." **"Just let me grab my power glove" *'Prematch:' **(Laughs) **"Welcome to Prime Time!" **"Game Over for you!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Looky here. A new toy!" **"This is my kind of thing." **"Just the kind of weapon to play with." **"No pain, no gain." *'Using Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya:' **"Tell 'em Freddy sent ya!" *'Using Welcom to My Nightmare:' **"Welcome to my nightmare!" *'Using Going for the High Score:' **"It's time for me to beat the high score!" *'Successful KO:' **"Hahaha!" **"Too bad. Looks like I beat your score!" **"Looks like you got owned!" **"Tell 'em Freddy sent ya!" **"Did you miss your wake-up call?" **"Man the torpedos!" **"Aw, how sweet." **"Tilt!" **"Got your nose!" *'Respawn:' **"It's Prime Time, bitch!" **"Back from hell!" **"You shouldn't have done that!" **"Now there's a face" **"Uh, so scary!' **"No!" **"Time to start all over again." Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Rises from the ground surrounded by fire and laughs. Freddy emerges from an HD TV and says, "Welcome to Prime Time!" A man is playing a Vita and Freddy pulls him into it as he emerges from it and says, "Game Over for you!" Winning Screen Clinks his blades together and laughs. Says, "Oh, and I was going for the high score." Freddy claws a Vita and throws it away, saying "That was TOO easy." Sits at a tv screen with a joystick in his hand and says, "That's how you do it." Losing Screen Becomes engulfed in flames. Gets pulled into the ground. Freddy becomes trapped in his own boiler. Freddy explodes. Costumes 'New Freddy' His default: the reboot design featured in the 2010 Nightmare on Elm Street' and 2011 ''Mortal Kombat. '''Classic His original appearance portrayed by Robert Englund. 'New Nightmare' Classic Freddy wearing a trench cloak and a five-bladed glove from Wes Craven's New Nightmare. Trivia *Although he's based on the reboot Freddy, his voice and a couple moves come from the classic Nightmare on Elm Street series. *Most of his moves are taken from Mortal Kombat (2011). *Freddy would have the longest and most detailed cutscenes of any character. Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Non-Playstation Ideas